dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Aura Charge Items
"Aura Charge" items are a type of equippable items in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and the ''Raging Blast'' video games. They change the color of a character's default aura, or add aura in case of characters who do not have one (like Androids). Each Aura Charge item represent a specific colored aura. Aura Charge Blue Aura Charge Blue is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. When equipped it changes the character's aura to blue. Aura Charge Green Aura Charge Green is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. When equipped, it changes the character's aura to green. Aura Charge Pink Aura Charge Pink is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. When equipped, it changes the character's aura to pink. Aura Charge Purple Aura Charge Purple is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. When equipped, it changes the character's aura into a shade of purple. FriezaGokuExplosiveWaveEp96.png|Frieza emits purple aura Aura Charge Red Aura Charge Red is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. When equipped, it changes the character's aura from their standard color to a red aura (similar to that of the Kaio-ken technique). Chi-Chi's red aura producing technique is called Blazing Aura in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Aura Charge Violet Aura charge violet is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Tenkaichi Tag Team, and the Raging Blast games. When equipped, it changes the character's aura to violet. BioBrolypowerup.jpeg|Bio-Broly with violet aura JanemStorm3.png|Super Janemba with violet aura BillsPowersUp(BoG).png|Beerus with violet aura Aura Charge White Aura Charge White is an item in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It allows the player's character to have a white aura with blue tops. Aura Charge Yellow Aura Charge Yellow is an item in in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It allows a character's aura to become yellow. If equipped to Frieza or Android 18, when they use the Destructo Disc or Death Saucer, it looks just like Krillin's Destructo Disc. Aura Charge Ultimate Aura Charge Ultimate items are three items in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The three Aura Charge Ultimate items can be obtained by wishing for them from Porunga. *When Aura Charge Ultimate is equipped, the character's aura will be like that of a Super Saiyan. *When Aura Charge Ultimate 3 is equipped, the character's aura becomes the same as a Super Saiyan 3. *When Aura Charge Ultimate 4 is equipped, the user's aura becomes the same as a Super Saiyan 4's and the user also gets an extra ki bar. Plasma Aura Plasma Aura is an equippable item that first appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. When equipped, bio-electricity, like that of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, appears in the aura of character. In order to receive the item, the player must gather the Dragon Balls, summon Shenron, and wish for the item. It reappears in the sequel Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 where it is an accessory item (items which cost 0 ability points to equip). In Raging Blast 2, the lightning comes in two different colors: the standard blue lightning (which appears on "good guy characters") and violet lightning (which appears on "bad guy characters"). It should be noted however that equipping it to a character who already possesses a bio-electric aura (such as any SS2 or SS3 character, Perfect Cell, Majin Vegeta, etc.) does nothing nor does it effect the aura's color (as Perfect Cell's bio-electric aura retains its standard blue color regardless of his evil status). Unlike other "Aura Change items" in the game, Plasma Aura can be equipped with another "Aura Change" item. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Items